Reasons to Love Me
by MrSparkz
Summary: After impregnating her in her realm, Danny has to confess that he is a ghost and that Ember is the deceased spirit he was dating for a long time.
1. Mother's Rejection

" **Embers Realm" 10:30 PM**

Danny Phantom pushed Ember against the wall and locked the door behind him. He pressed his lips up to her neck, soft and gentle. Her fingers tangled in his dark black hair, while Danny lifted the ghost side leg.

"Where the have you been dipstick, I thought you weren't going to make it." She whispered against his ear before she placed her hands on the side of his face, rubbing it softly. Danny smiled and just shoved his tongue inside her mouth, he loved being around Ember. The pleasure of her being his sextoy and getting to make love to her at every chance he gets. He moved his hands from her angelic face and down the sides of her body, caressing each curve as he passed them, her light hair started to grow into larger flames.

Ember, biting her lip. Pulled way from his tongue and grabbed one of his hands and made him feel the soft right breast of hers. Moving it sensually, Ember knew exactly what to do in this situation as Danny pressed himself into her, she could feel his hardness against her pelvic bone. Groaning into his mouth, she enjoyed the feeling as she removed her black tank top, revealing a lacy bra the same color, she let her hair down and slowly unclipped her bra, plopping it into the ground.

Danny, aroused by her actions. His erection nearly jumped from his pants, he couldn't wait. He wrapped his hands to her hourglass waist and lifted her up. "Ember, you're so cute!" Danny squealed, he dropped her on the bed, her legs were spread. Eagar for the excitement.

"D-don't say that, its embarrassing." Ember said, he could tell, her cheeks were blushing, Danny's hands made its way to her yoga pants and began to remove them swiftly, revealing her blue panties. Danny smiled and bit his lip, her glistening pussy was only covered by the silk, he got rid of them and plopped them on the ground, he also removed his boxers which were getting in the way of their love making. Ember gasped at his long hard erection, jumping in anticipation was breathing heavily then usual.

She signaled for him to come to her. He smirked and went down on her ghostly womanhood. He licked very hard as his tongue went inside her core. Making suckling noises as he enjoyed her taste as always, Ember covered her mouth while Danny licked her vagina.

"F-fuck Danny, screw me already. I need your throbbing hard cock inside me." Ember commanded, he obliged and grabbed ahold of her curvy legs. His cock posited itself at er entrance, Ember bucked her hips down to push his length into her. She cried out as he filled her and she pressed her feet to the bed, helping him move as they moved together as one. She clawed her discreet lovers back as his cock was tickling the entrance to her womb. The two were enjoying each bodys to their fullest extent.

Ember began moving her hips in small but noticeable circles, Danny screamed as her pussy began to clench around his cock, sucking it until his semen becomes depleted from his body, Danny went down and grabbed her breasts tightly, pulling its nipples.

"H-hey, that really hurts!" She whined.

"You know you love it..." Danny said, while touching them.

Ember's face turned entirely red, Danny continued to pound against her. He swirled his cock as he slowly began to lose control of his sex drive.

"Emmy, I'm going to come, please... I want come inside you." Danny pleaded.

Ember bit her lip while he continued to move his cock inside her sex, if he did that then...

"Do it Dipstick, ejaculate your semen inside your lover. Do it." Danny looked at Ember's lip glossed lips. He because of her erotic look, her breasts swayed back and forth as her pussy slurped and sucked at his erection.

Oh god, this was it...

"Yes, Danny," Ember purred. She then suddenly switched roles. She settled down on him, drawing his cock in the depths of her vagina, but it quickly grew in strength until Danny's nerves were stretched.

"Ahhhhh!" Danny groaned. This was probably the most powerful orgasm that they've ever experienced... without a condom. Her pussy hungrily sucked down on his seed, entering inside her womb. He pulled out after he finished glueing her womb with his seed and spurted all of the renaming white sugar she called food on her face and breast, she licked it all and sighed in content,

"You're semen smells so good," Ember said, enjoying the taste and scent.

She collapsed down on him, panting softly while laying on his side, the two lovers closed their eyes, sleeping with their body warmth rubbing off each other.

-A Few Hours Later-

Danny and Ember were having a small discussion, naked under her bed sheets like any ghost couple would.

"That was really amazing Ember, you're a great love maker." Danny said staring passionately at the ghost singer.

"You really know how to push my buttons Danny," She said, smiling in a lighthearted manner, she still couldn't believe after years of fighting him in battles, they would suddenly become lovers. Ember smiled staring at the engagement ring he gave her. It was a blue topaz sprinkled with gold.

"I think this is my favorite version of you." Danny said, stroking her breast.

"What do you mean?"

"Like when your hair is down and your makeup was rubbed off because of the sweat and kissing, and your face is relaxed and you have this um... pleased expression on your face after we had sex. You're so beautiful Ember." Danny blushed while narrowing his eyes romantically.

"T-thank you, you sound really cute when your making compliments."

"And I also like since I'm technically your boyfriend and I love your songs, you give me fan service by wearing black leather panties and high boots while singing and grinding on me." Danny laughed.

Ember's cheeks began to blush very hard, she flicked Danny's noise gently.

"That was a few months ago." She growled.

"But you looked so sexy!" Danny said, giggling towards her, she shrugged him off and continued to look at the sky.

"Ember, whenever I'm with you its like I don't really care about the rest of the world, but when I leave I just... I just don't want to leave anymore. I want to be with you always. I can't stand living with my mother and my sister, they're just so bigoted against ghosts, I just want to stay here and take care of you... And our baby." He said rubbing her stomach.

"Can't you just tell them."

"Its not that easy, they kill your species, and if they discover that I'm a ghost..." He trailed off.

Ember's finger silenced his worries, "Nothing will happen to the three of us."

"Thanks, um. I gotta go now. My mother will be looking for me, probably enraged." Danny stood up and he was getting dressed. All of a sudden Ember felt something awkward on the bed, and it wasn't the semen laced on it a few hours ago.

"Danny, could you turn around, I don't feel like something is right here."

He did what he was told and he turned around, Ember was horrified, there were five scratches on his back three on the left side and two on the right side. And she also saw a scratch mark on his ass. They were light, so thank goodness it wasn't permanent ones.

"We have a little tiny problem?" Ember said.

"What problem?" Danny asked. She guided him to the mirror and held it up so he could look in the smaller frame to see the reflection of his back in the larger one. He cringed at the marks.

"Great, just fucking great." Danny said.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to inflict those marks on you." Ember said, looking down like she was about to cry.

Danny comforted her, "Hey its not your fault. I love it when you scratch my back like that." He purred, "But what are we going to do about this."

"I could put some ghost ointment on it."

"NO! We can't do that because if I change back to a human, it might have an ooze stain on my back, and then my mom will suspect something happened to me. She'll interrogate me like a common street thief or something like that."

"I have another idea," Ember got off from the bed, Danny blushed while he kept looking at her ass swaying back and forth, she went to her cupboard and grabbed several cups.

"Okay lie down on your back."

Danny obliged, her fiery blue hair garnered fire inside the cups, she placed the cups on his back. At first he winced at the feeling of his back being burned, but then he began to relax. Even enjoying the her heat on his back due to her hair.

After a few minutes, Danny stood up after it was done, he looked at the mirror.

"I feel a lot better, and you can barely see it anymore, thanks so much Ember. I didn't know you can do that." Danny said wrapping his arms around her and giving her a sensual kiss, they both fell on her bed while Ember giggled at him.

"I didn't know either."

* * *

Several hours had past and he was back in his house, Danny gave himself a washcloth trying to remove the small visible scars.

When he walked out of the bathroom, Danny's mother was looking at him.

"Danny, whats wrong with your back." Maddie said.

"Nothing, I uh. Got scraped in the woods while camping with tucker."

"Well, let me see it," Maddie said, moving towards him.

"MOM I"M FINE!" Danny hissed.

"Take your shirt off now, that's an order." Maddie said, "I know your hiding something."

He took off his shirt and she noticed the marks on his back, "I got those marks on the woods." Danny retaliated.

"Okay, yeah right. You think I was born yesterday, JAZZ! Come down here!" When his older sister emerged from her room and walked halfway towards them, she just yawned.

"Mom, please. I'm sleeping in today. And I really don't want to see any sex marks on Danny's back from his liasons or something." Danny's eyes widened, she was on the spot, Maddie was horrified. He knew his boy was grown up, but this was just too much to bare.

"Danny, is this true." She asked her son.

Danny sighed, he knew the consequences that will follow after he revealed his secret.

"Yes, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie. I just found love and I was really sad to hide my feelings from her. The pressure from this house is too much to bare, especially since I have something else to tell you." He said.

"I'm part ghost, and my lover... is a full ghost..." Danny uttered, Maddie's jaw drop.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that all this time, you were hiding this secret from us." Maddie said, Jazz looked in the background, she shook her head in disgust.

"I just want to be happy, my intention wasn't to hurt anyone. At first it was just going to be one time with her, but we just kept going back and back, and she's pregnant with my child!" Danny screamed, he had lost all reason to keep anything a secret anymore. He was just going to come out and say it.

"Oh my god," She whispered in realization. "You love her. You love a whore of an invisible figure."

"She's not a whore!" Danny said, raising his voice in a louder atmosphere, "Don't you ever call her that!"

"How long have you been doing this."

"For a little while."

"How much is a while!" Maddie interrogated him.

"About 1-2 years."

"A female ghost, ghosts are evil, they tear families apart. And wreck havoc on humans." Maddie stated.

"Not all ghosts are evil!" Danny simply said.

"Danny, I can't look at you anymore. Just leave." Maddie commanded. Danny didn't know what to do, so he nodded and went to his room and packed his clothes inside his bag. Jazz just teared up, the irony of Maddie saying ghost tearing families apart, but it was her own ignorance that tore them apart. She sighed and slammed the door to her room. Maddie just left him while Danny was going to officially move in with Ember.

* * *

 **A/N: Make sure you fav, follow and comment for more, I hope you guys enjoyed the fanservice bit, I haven't made an EmberxDanny fic since last year. So I apologize if i'm a little moldy XD**


	2. Overcoming Depression

It was several minutes later before Ember heard the fateful knock on the door. She stood up from her bed and slipped the almost see-thru blue nighite on. She floated down the stairs and met her forloin boyfriend, with his head down. Ember was so shocked that he didn't see his luggage with him.

"Danny, what happened. What are you doing here?" Ember asked, obviously worried.

"Um... My mom knows. She knows i'm a ghost and she knows that i'm with you." Danny said, looking up slightly.

"Oh, i'm sorry for the rude question. Its okay Danny. Just come in babypop." She gently grabbed his arm and pulled him in. He took comfort in her after she closed the door, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her feet off the groud. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tight. "I'm really sorry about all this Danny."

"Its not your fault, we both love each other. I'm just tired of hiding the truth. I feel happy that its alll over."

"Danny, this is a really big chapter of your life that's ending. You shouldn't feel bad or anything."

"I know, i'm just happy that I get to stay with you..." Danny whispered. Pulling her lightly against him. He lowered his head to place a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm still sleeping, I know you want to sleep with me after your tough ordeal." Ember smiled gently, winking at him.

"Lets go get some sleep then." He took her hand and carried her upstairs, not bothering to float up there, he lied her on her back while he was resting beside her. Ember placed her cold hands inside his bare chest causing him to shudder.

"Oh Danny..." Ember giggled while saying his name.

"Yes..." Danny asked, curious in her voice, he turned around and Ember was holding the pregnancy stick, Danny widened his eyes.

"Its really official. I'm pregnant Danny, i'm really really pregnant" A single faint tear slid out of her eye. Danny hugged her.

"We're going to be amazing parents!" Danny said, "But we have so much to do!"

"Yeah and guess what, a female ghost can have a baby in her womb for only two months." Ember said very confidently with a cheeky smile.

"TWO MONTHS!" Danny said shocked.

"Yeah, it happens so quickly." Ember said, "I'm just a little scared about giving birth."

"I'll always be on your side, everythings going to be okay." Danny leaned in a and kissed Ember's cheek, she loved him, here she was. Carrying his unborn child. In his arms. The feeling of sad depression over Maddie was easily gone, after a few minutes. Ember was motionless, baresly breathing as she slept. Her hair dimmed down. Danny kissed her forehead, falling to sleep right after.

* * *

"Good morning Ember," Danny said, he was the first to wake up, but noticed something very strange. He didn't feel her hair brushing up against his body like always. He stood up from the bed and heard violet gagging in the bathroom.

"Ember?!" Danny screamed, he ran into the bathroom and noticed that she was lying on the floor with her head inside the toilet. He looked closely and noticed that her stomach was growing. Probably due to the baby that was growing in her womb.

Danny gasped and walked closer to her. "Um, are you alright?" He asked cautious. Ember turned around, her eyes turned ruby red with anger.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE! I'M CARRYING YOUR BABY FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS!" Ember yelled in fury. She turned back to normal as her stomach rumbled, she then dipped her head back in the oval office as her stomach was extracting waste from her waste from her mouth.

Danny sighed and pat her back, holding her hair, "Its okay Ember, even though its our first child. I know that you are very stressed, and I'm kind of the reason why you're stressed."

"What do you mean by that?" She looked at him with a weird look.

"Because of me being here and telling you about my mother. It probably has you stressed. Now you're throwing up and I am worried about you."

"Babe, i'm fine. I know i'm stressed and I didn't mean to yell at you. But we made this decision together. And I know that they are plenty of ghosts that don't approve of this forbidden love..." Ember started to cry hysterically.

"You're the only one I have since... since..." Ember began to brake down, desperately trying to remember her past life. Danny looked at her, he felt pretty guilty after all these years of fighting with her. All she needed was someone to love. Danny wrapped her arms around her, she narrowed her eyes and embraced his love.

"I'm really sorry Ember. Sorry about what happened to you. If I ever saw the guy who stood you up he'll be bleeding profusely on the floor." He growled. Ember nuzzled her husband affectionately, he smiled at her reaction.

"Why don't you clean yourself up and sit down on the couch. I'll get you some breakfast."

She smiled at the thought of food but then realized her condition.

"Baby pop, just get me some crackers and water and I'll be fine."

"Okay Emmy, i'll do that. I would kiss you but your mouth and the toilet. Thats just ew!"

Ember growled while exposing her fangs, she punched him in the gut, "I'll remember that the next the your sick tootsie roll." She gave him a cocky grin while standing up while Danny grumbled and cleaned up her rock Princess.

Danny went to Spectra's realm, he didn't even need to knock on the door, she opened it immediately.

"Hey my little student, how are you and Ember doing?"

"Pretty good," He said walking inside her realm, Spectra and Danny had an immediate truce after her marriage to Ember, considering that she is one of her closet allies and friends.

"I am worried about Ember a little bit though, I think the stress is getting to her like an atom bomb, shes really sick and always vomiting and having mood swings."

"How so?"

"In the last few days, she either been so moody and bitchy. When we were playing Guitar Hero 4, I beat her and she got her real guitar out of nowhere and hit me on the head with it."

"Ouch!" Spectra winced.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, and then another time when she was in the mood and I said that I was kind of tired from doing all the cleaning and cooking. She used her guitar and turned it on to the love setting, the rest is... too graphic. She apologized the next and say it was just her mood swings in action, but my groin area still her fangs piercing down on it."

"Hmm-hmmm." Spectra said nodding, following his story. "Do you know what the baby will look like."

"I don't really know, but i'm guessing it'll be a ghost human hybrid like me. I want a boy for a child." Danny said shrugging.

"Let me ask you this Danny. Are her breast tender when you touch, lick and fondle them?"

"SPECTRA!" Danny blushed at the thought. "I'm not here to talk about my wife's body parts, can you please help me teach me how to raise my child with responsible care."

"Don't worry Danny boy, you've grown up. But I can understand that you and Ember need a little help, i'll have you know that I'm a professional at taking care of children just like I was good at being your guidance counselor." She winked at him, Danny rolled his eyes, he stood up and hugged Spectra. He kind of looked up to her as if she was his new... mom? But what about Maddie and Jazz?

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay on this story, good luck in the comments. Thank you for the favs and follows, I'll try to update tommororow or Saturday.**


	3. Relaxing Ember

_**Several Hours Later...**_

Spectra followed Danny back at his and Ember's realm, Danny secretly organized the upstairs next to where Kitty and Ember were staying in. He returned and met an upset Ember who gritted her teeth directly at him.

"Its about time YOU GOT HERE!" Ember yelled. Her face was redder than a tomato, Kitty bit her lip and continued to file her nails. Making them very razor sharp, Spectra walked closer to Ember.

"She's been like this ever since you left." Kitty replied, "I wanted to do her nails just to ease her up. But I think i'm making it worse." Kitty winced, looking up at her best friends face.

Spectra and Danny both sighed, "Good news Ember, Spectra's going to help us while your carrying our baby for the next month." Danny said in a happy tone.

"Why?" Ember asked, her voice tone raised a little bit.

"Because... This is our first child. And she said that she did study and ace child development. Maybe some of that skill in taking care of our baby will rub off on us..." Danny said trying to sound intelligent. Spectra and Kitty looked at their pregnant friend. Ember nodded her head slowly. She didn't know if it was just the mood swings or attitude that did that action, but nonetheless. She agreed.

* * *

Spectra was sitting on a chair while the two love birds sat on their bed. Spectra observed Ember's belly, is was getting larger and larger with almost every day that passes.

"Danny, I have a question?" Spectra asked, while removing her shades.

"Yeah?" Danny responded, raising his eyebrow. Ember was laying down in the bed while nuzzling her Danny Doll he made just for her in exchange for the body pillow she made for him in their second or third date a few years ago.

"Excluding your mother Maddie, does anyone else know about your relationship with Ember." She said narrowing her eyes, Danny winced a little bit, he never really told anyone besides Ember, when she heard the question she slowly rolled on her side.

"Sam... Sam Mason. I tried to tell her but..."

"But what..." Spectra was intrigued to hear the answer.

"She denounced our relationship and called it a disgrace. And when I told her the news about Ember's pregnancy, she grunted in disgust and hope she'll get a miscarriage."

"WHAT!" Spectra hissed, "I know she had a crush on you a while ago, but she really needed to let it go. What a total pus."

"I hope I never see that emo freak ever again!" Ember grunted, her eyes turned piercing red, Danny held her hands petting them. Ember cracked a small smile and turned her eyes back to a beautiful green neon.

"And what about Tucker, how did he react?"

"At first he was pretty shocked, he thought it was just a joke at first. But then I showed him the photos of our wedding and our rings, and Ember kissing me. He didn't know what to say, because me and Ember were bitter enemies trying to eliminate one another, he told me that although he was shocked he was pretty happy for me. Being a father and all. But he was just nervous at all the animosity that we might get."

"Where's Tucker now?" Spectra asked.

"He's out of state and going to a University somewhere in New York." Danny shrugged, "He told me that we'll keep in touch."

"Well, at least there's one person who supports you, a little bit." Spectra giggled.

"Yeah, so can you now..." Danny trailed off.

"Oh right." Spectra said, she walked towards Ember as she was in the process of getting some rest.

"How long ago did you plan on being parents?" Spectra asked Ember.

"Three months ago we initially discussed having a child. And then after a while we didn't say anything to each other because Danny was at his place. But a few weeks ago after a lot of flirting and teasing. We made love..." Ember said. "And I'm in this position holding his baby girl..."

"Boy." Danny whispered.

"Girl." Ember whispered back.

"Boy!"

"GIRL!" Ember hissed, Danny smiled nervously and backed off, causing Spectra to laugh, in actuality. No matter what gender their child was going to be, it was going to be theirs to love, they were excited to the thought of having a baby they could call their own.

"I guess we all know who rules the bed in this family." Spectra giggled, Danny blushed while Ember stood up from her bed and laughed in unison with the older ghost.

"Ember, my advice is that since this is your fifth week. You should start doing some activities instead of laying in bed and or couch all day. Eating unhealthy foods."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" EMBER YELLED. Danny winced at her voice. But Spectra wasn't scared of the ghost rock star.

"Thats not the point. You and Danny need to do activities that will bond you three together." Spectra said pointing at Ember's stomach.

"Lets try soft yoga!" Spectra announced.

"Soft wha?" The couple both said in unison.

* * *

Spectra conjured a mat and made Danny wear sweatpants and a loose muscle shirt, while Ember wore a black leotard with a guitar symbol on it, Danny stared and blushed softly at how her leotard hugged her body deliciously.

"This is ridiculous, I don't need this. All I need is to lie down and relax."

"Thats exactly what where going to do." Spectra smiled happily, Ember rolled her eyes.

"Now Danny, I want you to grab Ember's arm and tug them softly, while your foot our touching each other."

"Okay, I guess this could be pretty fun." Danny said, he reached for Ember's arms while she made a pout face, he pulled her close to him. He caught a few of her hair strands in his mouth.

"Can't you put a pony tail on." Danny asked.

"Bite me!" Ember growled.

"This exercise suppose to relax the said couple and also reduce the stress of birth from the mother. And all I can see its heavy tension between the two of you." Spectra said, Danny nodded with her statement, Ember calmed down a little bit, Spectra was right. She was a little nervous for giving birth of a baby. Maybe this would be a good thing.

"Danny, go behind Ember and pull her down slowly." Spectra ordered.

He followed her instructions and went behind Ember, he wrapped his arms softly around her pregnant waist and pulled her down with him. Ember winced a little bit then relaxed at the unique stretches.

"This technique is suppose to make you better prepared for labor and delivery." Spectra said, "your baby will have more trust with the body it shares with you and will open up."

"Whoa... I never really thought about it like that way." Ember said, while Danny was holding her waist he felt something on his finger tips.

"I feel the baby kick!" Danny said very energetic at the touches.

"Y-yeah, I feel it too!" Ember said, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Spectra asked.

"Yes, lets continue." Ember said, but at that moment she threw up all over the rug, even getting her stomach waste on Danny's shoes he hadn't worn since forever.

"Aghhhh!" Ember said, clenching her stomach. Danny felt repulsed, but nonetheless he took her quickly to the bathroom, Spectra sighed. Maybe she ate too much chocolate.

* * *

 _ **After the mess was cleaned up and Spectra soon left the couple.**_

"I'm sorry for throwing up on you Danny." Ember said embarrassed barfing chunks on his leg.

"Its okay, at least we enjoyed Yoga together, we should do it again with Spectra sometime."

"Yeah..." Ember said looking down, Danny noticed her sadness. He had to cheer her up or else she'll never let it go.

"Hey remember that time that my mom and sister went to that crappy Ghost Busters movie convention, and the moment they left you came to my room." Danny smiled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that..."

* * *

 **Flashback...**

Ember stripped him of his pajama bottoms and brought her hands down to his member, squeezing it lightly with her blue colored nails. Danny stripped her of her black tank top removed her pants while kissing her. Ember laid him down and slid her tongue and fangs along the length and licked his head of his swollen member. Danny gave out the most adorable groan and his penis buckled inside her warm wet mouth. Releasing counts of semen on her face and breasts, she scooped the overflow of his semen from the length of his penis onto her fingers and licked them happily.

"You should be happy that you have an enemy like me." Ember narrowed her eyes. Danny's member grew harder and harder again. Ember chuckled, with a single finger she poked his member and it stretched and bounced. She giggled, her inside was getting hotter. Ember turned around and showed him her plump ass which he grabbed.

"Ahhhhh! N-no gg-roping!" Ember hissed while her cheeks were heating up, Danny smiled and was positioned inside her entrance, grabbing her lightly fiery hair in the process."

...

The two were laying beside one another, after a spent three hours of love making and groping of body parts. Suddenly, they heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Fuck! Is that your mom and sister?"

Danny, moved off the bed, and poked her head through the curtain. Her face when she turned back was all she needed to know.

"Shit!" Danny said. Ember quickly grabbed her bra, yoga pants, and panties."

"I'm outie!" Ember said, she kissed Danny's lips and quickly phased out of the room, within seconds he heard a knock at the door.

"C-come in." Danny said nervously. Jazz walked in.

"Danny, the movie was terrible..." She said, sitting on his bed about to tell the story. Danny cringed, realizing how many stains were left on his bed courtesy of Ember and him.

"Terrible CGI, terrible script. And I'm looking at the movie reviews for the first time right now, and its the wort movie of the decade. How can that be."

"Your bad movie choices." Danny said, cheering up from the nervousness of almost being caught.

"I'll have you know that I have good taste in chick flicks and animated flicks." Jazz scoffed.

"Right..." Danny said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, see ya later. I gotta see how mom is doing from her tears due to the movie's horribleness." Jazz said as she got up from his bed and left the room. Danny walked towards his door and shut it quickly. Ember reappeared as her breasts touched his back.

"That was a close one..." Ember said, smirking. "And I kind of saw the trailer to that movie, and as a ghost... It was horrible..." Ember said in disgust, weird irony that a ghost would just hate a movie about killing and expelling ghosts to another realm.

Danny turned his back and pulled her down, kissing her passionately, groping her ass once again.

"H-hey, i'm not going anywhere... No need to grab that tight." Ember winced, Danny ignored her and dropped her on the bed, spreading her legs for him to see. His throbbing member was ward due to her touches and teases. They were ready for a round two...

* * *

 **End Flashback...**

"That was really funny, I still can't belive I actually said that."Ember said.

They both laughed at the thought of always hiding to kiss and make love from the sight of his family, they both knew that new memories were going to be made thanks to their baby.

* * *

 **A/N: And thats it for this chapter, and yeah I was ripping on the new Ghostbusters 2016 movie, I'm not a sexist or a mysgonist. I just feel like Sony is trying to profit the name, I can't wait for the next chapter. Thanks for reading :P**


End file.
